onlinemanshipfandomcom-20200216-history
Onlinemanship
Welcome to A wiki about online rhetorical gambits that since March 1, 2009 * Category: The Flounce: That's it! I've had enough! This time I'm leaving for good! * Category: You Just Think That Because You're Irrational: A collection of all-purpose dismissals * Category: Offenses Against Evidence and Proof * Category: [[Misunderstanding_the_argument_ad_hominem|Misunderstanding the Argument Ad Hominem]] * Category: Reason Has Nothing To Do With It * Category: Citing Nonexistent Support * Songs: The Lurkers Support Me In Email * Category: Self-Valorization * Category: Disclaiming One's Own Rudeness * Category: My Issue Is Important; Yours Is Trivial * Category: It's All Right When I Do It * Category: Collecting on Moral Debts that Aren't Owed You * Category: Asserting an Obligation to Debate * Category: Openings That Should Never Be Concluded * Category: I Am the Galactic Observer * Category: "You People" * Category: Everything You're Talking About Sucks * Category: The Fact That You Are Participating In an Argument With Me Demonstrates That You Are Hopelessly Lame * Category: I Have No Idea How Crazy I Am * Category: Help, I'm Being Suppressed by Liberals * Category: Straight White Affluent Male Native-Born Protestants Are Uniquely Oppressed * Category: Well Said: some examples * Category: Language, and Things It Doesn't Mean * Category: Notes Toward a Definition of "Troll" * Category: Linguistic Markers * Category: Sentences * Category: Sample Conversations * Category: Nondescripts awaiting identification }} ;Date/title :News text ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. * Songs: The Lurkers Support Me In Email }} ;Date/title :News text ;Date/title :News text To write a new article, just enter the article title in the box below. width=24 break=no buttonlabel=Create new article ; Not sure where to start? * Find out more about the wiki on the About page. * If you are new to wikis, check out the ' ', and see . * Check out ' ' if you're setting up the wiki. ; Adding content * Every wiki has two list of articles that need help called "Stubs" and ' '. Don't be shy, get in there. * Uploading images is another really easy way to help out - see the ' ' page! * You can find a list of useful templates on Category:Templates, some of which are documented on the templates project page. ; Talk and more... * Check out the community portal to see what the community is working on, to give feedback or just to say hi. * Or head on over to the forums and coordinate with the community on editing, projects, and more. The Lurkers Support Me in E-mail (to the tune of "My Bonnie Lies Over the Ocean") By Jo Walton The lurkers support me in email They all think I'm great don't you know. You posters just don't understand me But soon you will reap what you sow. Lurkers, lurkers, lurkers support me, you'll see, you'll see off in e-mail the lurkers support me, you'll see. ...more here... Use this section to show a featured image, video, or song. __NOEDITSECTION__ Category:Browse Category:Collecting on debts not owed to you